


for you're my soul

by queerly_yours



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Hand Jobs, Multi, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5108615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerly_yours/pseuds/queerly_yours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott already feels himself rocking back towards Allison’s mouth. Each press of her tongue against his aching rim has him panting and groaning against where Kira lays under him. She’s hot and dripping, her body tensing and shuddering at every lick and kiss from his welcoming mouth, his gentle hands kneading the soft flesh at her hips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	for you're my soul

**Author's Note:**

> i think i tagged everything, but if you find something i missed, please let me know!

Scott already feels himself rocking back towards Allison’s mouth. Each press of her tongue against his aching rim has him panting and groaning against where Kira lays under him. She’s hot and dripping, her body tensing and shuddering at every lick and kiss from his welcoming mouth, his gentle hands kneading the soft flesh at her hips.

When Allison pulls back, he whines, pushing back into nothing, seeking that slick friction his body craves, but she shushes him, rubs a soothing hand down his back. “I’ll be right back,” she murmurs, voice husky from eating him out for so long. “I want you to make Kira come before I do.” 

He doesn’t need to look up to see her sex-hazed eyes or the sweet, dimpled smile lighting her face - he can feel it. As he feels her get off the bed, he pulls away from in between Kira’s legs and lies down on the queen-sized bed beside her. 

“Come ‘ere,” he says, slipping his hand under her back, encouraging her up and where he wants her. She settles on top of him, her legs on either side of his head, and he smiles up at her, a little sex drunk and sleepy, running his fingertips up and down her supple thighs. 

Kira begs, “Please, Scott. I need - I need -” she breaks off as he delves into her, licking a stripe up her center, settling on her clit, vacillating between sucking and pressing his tongue flat against her. His own cock laying hard against his stomach, aching to be touched, as he feels her coming apart above him. Her thighs quiver as she chants his name, grinding against his mouth and holding onto his hair like an anchor.

“Scott,” she cries out as she comes on sob. She starts pulling away, whole body sensitive, but Scott pulls her back close to him so he can lap up everything her body has to offer. Only once she’s a shaking, sobbing, over-sensitive mess, does he let her go. She collapses on the bed beside him, one leg on top of his own, her breathe coming out in pants, the shiver of aftershocks wracking through her body every so often.

He turns, presses a kiss to her forehead, and notices Allison standing at in the doorway, smiling. She walks towards them, tosses a bottle of lube next to Scott’s feet, settles on the bed between his legs, careful not to touch his neglected cock. She leans down over him, takes his mouth in a hot, wet kiss, grins against his lips. “Like this?” she asks, trailing her fingers down his side and rutting against the hard vee of his hips.

He groans at the sensation, nods, brushing their noses together, and presses a quick kiss to her lips. “Yeah,  _please_ , Ally,” he murmurs, gripping her hips as she moves with him, trailing open mouth kisses along her jaw and to her ear. She shivers and pulls away, grinning at him.

Allison opens the bottle and pour some onto her fingers, allowing it to warm before seeking out his entrance, still spit slick from before. She rubs around his rim, making sure he’s ready, and at his insistent whine, she pushes one fingers into him. He groans, lays his head back against the pillow. Kira slides closer, moving his arm up and around her to give her better access. She laps at his pebbled nipples as Allison opens his up, nibbling lightly and trailing a teasing hand down near his cock, but never on it – at least, not until Ally says it’s okay.

Scott moans and writhes under Kira and Allison’s ministrations, losing whatever slight control he may have had before. He feels beads of sweat along his collarbones and temples, feeling utterly gone and he hasn’t even been fucked yet.

Allison’s fingers retreat and she lays a hand on Kira’s cheek from where she’s sucking a hickey into Scott’s pec. Kira let’s go with a wet pop, kissing Ally fiercely. It’s all teeth and tongue and heat, and Kira slips her hand down to her cunt, rubbing and grinding against her hand. Scott whimpers and Allison breaks the kiss, knowing he’s been waiting too long.

She slicks up the dildo, holding one of Scott’s legs back as Kira holds the other, and slowly presses into him. Scott is pulled taught, a piano wire right before it’s played. As she bottoms out, his thought are in incoherent mess of pleas. He whines, “Please,  _move_ , please. Ally - God -  _move_.”

So she does, rocking against him, harder and harder until she hears his breath catch and she knows she has hit his prostate. She exchanges a look with Kira and Kira wraps her free hand around his cock, stroking softly up and down, not quite giving him the friction that he needs to come, but just enough to keep him on the edge as Ally slams into his prostate. Scott can’t make up his mind between pushing up into Kira’s hand or rocking back against the dildo.

His mind is melting in the sensations, pleasure ripping through him as he comes over Kira’s hands. Come splatters onto Ally, Kira, and himself as Allison stills buried deep inside him. Allison collapses on top of him, her hair damp with sweat, panting, and Kira falls into a heap beside them, her hands finding Scott’s overstimulated nipple and squeezing. He huffs out a laugh and bats her hand away, but she just moves it to Allison’s cheek.

“Love you,” Kira says, voice a little breathy, but awed.

Allison turns her head, presses a kiss to Kira’s palm and says, “Me too.”

Scott hums an agreement, pulling them close. The three of them lay there for who knows how long, basking in the afterglow, enjoying each other’s presence, coming back down to earth. This moment is the one they’ll remember forever. Just the three of them, pressed skin to skin, heartbeats to heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://thegirlwholovedeverything.tumblr.com/)


End file.
